Bennette Academy
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: Claire and Todd Lyons are the new kids at Bennette Academy, a boarding school for kids with powers. There's something off about them, though, and they might end up finding out more than they're supposed to about their past and the world they're part of.
1. summary

**i know, i know, starting another multi-chap when i already have two in progress plus AIW, but i wanted to start this anyways. i'm probably gonna start more, so whatever.**

**this is another story from the 'help me' chapter of ADKOC(chapter 12), it's the 2nd one. **

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Summary: **Claire Lyons always knew she was weird. Her and her two years younger brother, Todd, could control fire, water, earth, and air. Sometimes, after meeting a new person, she had a little bit of a new power. Her adoptive parents knew her and Todd weren't the most normal children, but they never said much about it. When Claire and Todd get the letter from Bennette Academy, a hidden boarding school for kids like them, they're excited to learn how to control their powers and train to use them well. But they learn that not only are they different even from the other students at the academy, but maybe even the rest of their people. They're probably the only remaining two with the abilities they have, and it's not just elemental control. Bennette Academy brings them not only new friends and knowledge, but trouble, power, and information from their myserious past before their adoptive parents.

**Characters:**

**Claire Lyons:** Fourteen years old, white blonde hair, and innocent blue eyes that make everyone at Bennette want to treat her like royalty. She's ecstatic to finally be around people like her after years of being the school outcast. But everyone seems to know something about her that she doesn't, and she keeps seeing her last name popping up in textbooks. Is there something else about her that's uncommon, even in the one place she where thought she'd blend in?

**Todd Lyons:** Twelve years old, straight orange hair, and round brown eyes. He's pretty much been the loner with Claire his whole life, and is happy to learn and understand his abilities in a place where he's considered normal. He's excelling in his classes, even though him and his sister have more work than everyone else with their particular powers, but after a little research he might find out that their natural talent isn't just normal progress.

**Layne Abeley:** Fourteen years old, dark brown hair, and piercing hazel eyes. She's a little eccentric, to put it lightly, but nothing out of place for Bennette students. Known as the psychic girl, Layne's very well known around the academy. Her powers don't exactly work around the new kids, though, and she plans on finding out why...

**Josh Hotz:** Fourteen years old, blackish-brown hair, and warm brown eyes, his last name fits not only his looks, according to Bennette girls, but his power too. He doesn't like the cold, as it interferes with his abilities, but puts up with it in order to attend the academy. He always has a pretty girl or two hanging off his arm but lately he's been one of the new girl's admirers. She seems to be pretty much the opposite of him, and can control water, his power weakness. What can he say, though? Opposites attract, at least in his mind.

**Massie Block: **Fourteen years old, wavy brown hair, and strange signature amber eyes that she likes to think 'enchants' those around her. Well, maybe her ability has something to do with all the lovesick boys chasing after her, but know one has to know. A little subtle mind control never hurt anyone, but when she tries it on the new kids it only goes bad for her. She's not gonna let that slide, though, is she?

**Dempsey Soloman:** Fourteen years old, dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Used to be known as 'Humpty Dempsey'(the name given by our very own Miss Block) for his dumpy dorkishness, but is now, well, hot. That doesn't mean his nature-loving personality changed, though. He still likes to be outside, surrounded by animals and plants, the only things he really understands. But, for once in his life, he instantly gets along with someone, two someones actually, Claire and Todd Lyons. They even have an animal last name, how can he not like them?

**Alicia Rivera:** Fourteen years old, blackish-brown hair, and big brown eyes, she's pretty much the female version of Mister Hotz, except without the easily likeable personality. She plays innocent when it's convenient, but everyone knows she knows things she's not supposed to. How can she not, though, when she can read minds? It's not her fault people think so loud.

**Cam Fisher:** Fourteen years old, wavy black hair, and blue and green eyes. He's a pretty simple guy, more into music and art than who made out with who in detention last week, friendly and nice to everyone. Even though girls flirt with him, he's never really interested, but instantly clicks with the new girl. He starts to hang out with her alot, more than her usual group of admirers, but after an accident in the library he becomes even more attracted to her than before. There's something funny, though, about how obsessed he can get, people might start to wonder...

**Kristen Gregory:** Fourteen years old, dirty blonde hair, brownish-green eyes. Kristen's very into plants and nature, even more so than Dempsey, and is also super smart, top in all her classes. She becomes friends with the new kids, but something just doesn't sit right with her about them. They seem nice enough, but just a bit off to her. She might find out why in one of her advanced power history classes, and end up knowing more than she thought was possible about them.

**Derrick Harrington: **Fourteen years old, shaggy blonde hair, and playful brown eyes, he's an easygoing person, even with all the drama that circles through the academy. Doesn't really care for the hordes of girls going around saying he's hot, but interested in the queen bee, Massie Block. Be careful, Derrick, she might end up taking advantage of you, especially with her power...

**Side Characters:**

**Danny Robbins**

**Olivia Ryans**

**Chris Plovert**

**Dylan Marvil**

**Kemp Hurley**

**Skye Hamilton**

**Harris Fisher**

**Meena Whateverherlastnameis**

**Heather Whateverherlastnameisnumbertwo**

**Tiny Nathan Whateverhislastnameislastnamesareoverratedanyways**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**so whatcha think? i know i already have two multichaps up plus AIW, but whatever i wanted to start a new one.**

**i'm trying to update at least one story once a week. at least. **

**-sarah:)**


	2. claire

**why hello there. so I chopped off all my hair. it's like a cross between pre-douchebag justin bieber and ellen. cool, cool.**

**AN: i changed my mind about the side characters, so there might be a new list soon.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Five years old_

A huddle of small kids, no older than five or six, is crowded around a spot on the wall of the kindergarten section of Gilon Elementary School for Girls and Boys, where a short skinny blonde girl is curled in a little ball, crying softly. The kids are bullying her, calling her names like 'freak girl' and 'alien kid.'

"Alien Kid, why don't you use your powers to fly away?" One boy sneers, and about half of them laugh and agree.

"I can't fly," The girl snuffles.

A tall girl with long braids steps forward, crossing her arms. "Look at little Freak Girl. Why doncha show us your magic, huh, Freak Girl? Show us a trick."

"Don't call me that," the girl whines. Some of the kids laugh.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it, Freak Girl? What 'bout Alien Kid?" The first boy shouts, looking around for support. The girl with the braids says, "Yeah! It's not like she's normal, she probably doesn't have feelings."

"Leave me alone," the girl whimpers, but no one hears.

"She's dangerous, guys," One of the smaller kids insists. Some of them scoff but he continues. "She has powers. She might use them to get us!"

"No I won't! Just leave me alone!" She cries out, but some of the kids step closer.

"Well we have to stop her then!" The first boy glares at her, grinning evilly. Some of the kids cheer as they close in on her, but they all back away when a teacher comes over, blowing a whistle and demanding to know what's going on.

"This girl's evil, Miss! She has alien powers and she's gonna hurt us! She said so!" The short kid insists, pointing at her, and the other kids agree.

"No I didn't!" The little blonde girl cries, looking up at the teacher. "Yes she did! She's trying to get us!" Someone shouts.

"No I'm not! Leave me alone!" She wails, and the teacher gets an irritated look and blows her whistle loudly.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" The teacher shouts over the kids, and they quiet down immediately. "What's your name, girl?" She asks, peering down at the crying little blonde girl.

"C-Claire," She sniffles. "Alright, Claire, let's get you up to the office. The rest of you, recess is over, go line up!" The kids scatter relcuctantly, and the teacher takes Claire by the hand and leads her to the school's office.

"I think you've had enough for today, Miss Claire. Why don't we call your parents and they can take you home?" She offers, smiling at Claire warmly. Claire's hurt blue eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No! They'll get mad at me," She insists, her bottom lip trembling.

"Who will?"

"My parents. I'm not supposed to do the thing, and if I tell them what happened they'll get mad and I'll be in trouble again," Claire whispers, her eyes beginning to water again.

"What do you mean, 'do the thing?' What kind of trouble would you get in?" The teacher asks, worriedly crouching down to look her in the eyes.

"Well, if I use my powers, they get mad. They won't feed me, and I might get hit again," She mumbles, like it's unimportant. The teacher's eyes widen and by the end of the day, police have contacted Claire's parents and she learns that the people she's been raised by aren't fit for parenting and that her and her three year old brother Todd are going to stay the night at the police station.

_Eight years old_

By now Claire and her brother had been adopted by good foster parents, Jay and Judi White. Claire and Todd wanted to keep the name Lyons because it was familiar to them when nothing else was, so it stayed. Their loving new parents couldn't stop the ridicule from others, though.

Claire was waiting for her parents to pick her and Todd up from school. They had picked a discreet place to wait, a planter that was partly hidden by the overgrown bush planted there. The hidden part also had shaded from the also overgrown tree next to the bush. It had been their usual waiting spot for about a month. They were sitting there talking when a group of four kids came by.

Normally, Claire and Todd were just left alone as outcasts, but this particular group used them as their main target.

"Look, it's the freaks!" The leader, a short boy with blonde hair, laughed. The rest of them began their usual harassment and harsh words, but Claire and Todd blocked them out like always. After a while Todd got angry, and they could tell. "Oh, look, Thing Two is getting maaad!" Todd grinded his teeth together but didn't say anything. "Whatcha gonna do, Freak? Huh?"

He started to say something else but was hit in the head by a piece of ice that mysteriously flew from a nearby puddle.

"Wha- I-I told you they weren't normal, see!" He stuttered, pointing from the ice to Claire, who was smirking behind the pale curtain of hair covering her face. "How'd you do that?! Tell us!" He demanded, his voice shaking. Even though they claimed to know for sure that the Lyons had 'magic,' they never had any real reason to believe it.

"Do what?" Claire asked innocently, as an unnaturally strong gust of wind blew only at the group.

"Th-that!"

"She didn't do anything. Leave us alone!" Todd snapped, and discreetly rose up a small amount of water behind the kids. When they quickly turned to leave, he shot it forward, splashing it into their faces. The kids screamed a little then ran away. Claire sighed. "Todd, you know we're not supposed to do obvious things..."

"Claire," the six year old whined. "They were being mean.." Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, Todd. Just don't tell Mom or Dad, you _know _the rules about doing things in public!"

_Twelve years old_

Claire and Todd now knew how to deal with all the nasty things the other kids did to them. They were both smart kids, and had the unspoken(by them, anyways, no need to prove those jerks right about them) advantage of their strange abilities. Over the years they somehow aquired more powers, such as unnatural speed and memory, but they didn't know how. They only seemed to appear after meeting someone, but not everytime. According to Todd's loosely based calculations, for about every ten new people they meet, they got some sort of added ability.

They had just finished walking home from school and were about to go in the kitchen when they heard their parents' hushed voices inside.

"...the hell is Bennette Academy?"

"...might have to do with..."

"...know they're special kids..."

"...you know I don't mean it like that, Jay..."

Claire and Todd shared a look before stepping into the kitchen. "Hi guys," Todd greeted them. Jay and Judi's heads snapped up from an official-looking paper with a fancy seal on it, with a matching envelope on the table.

"Oh! Hi Todd, Claire, how was your day?" Judi laughed nervously, running a hand through her mousy brown hair. Jay quickly grabbed both the letter and envelope and stuffed it in his newspaper, which he then folded and shoved under his arm.

"Good, but," Claire started, eyeing the newspaper curiously. "What's that paper all about?" Both of her parents cocked their heads and looked at each other. "Paper? What paper? This one?" Jay asked, holding up the newspaper. "But you think the news is boring, Claire? Remember, you said 'if it were really important enough then we shouldn't have to go to school'?"

"Not the newspaper, the fancy-looking paper you shoved _inside_ of the newspaper. Something about an academy?"

"Nothing! Uhh...isn't it time for you do go to bed?"

"We just got back from-" Todd started, but Judi cut him off.

"You'll get another spy kit if you pretend this never happened. Claire, you'll get those boots, the ones with the zippers on the sides..."

Claire and Todd looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They both wanted those things, but...Ehh. They could snoop through the newspaper later. "Deal," They said in unision.

That was the last time they heard about the academy for two years.

_Present Day_

Claire groaned as her alarm blared out some slurred rap song. She slammed her fist on it till it stopped, then rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. After a moment of lying there like a corpse she got up, shaking her long hair out of her face. Grabbing a half-empty two liter bottle of Coke from next to her bed and downing almost half its contents, she rubbed her eyes and went to her closet.

She spent a good five minutes staring at the same area of clothes, then grabbed light wash skinny jeans, a white and green polka dot cami, and red Doc Martins. The black laces were worn at the ends and her jeans had a tear on the right knee, but she liked it that way. After putting them on, she picked out small gray hoops and a few beaded/braided bracelets in various colors, then went to work on her makeup. She didn't wear much, just dark brown liner and darker brown mascara and sometimes a random color lightly rubbed onto her eyelids. Today she went with light purplish-pink sparkly shadow, and her usual strawberry lipgloss. Her hair was in a loose braid over her left shoulder.

Claire was a naturally pretty girl, with white-blonde hair and round blue eyes. She looked older than fourteen, slightly taller than average girl height, and a nicely filled out figure from her love of food. The 'popular' girls at her school called her fat because she had a chest and curves and they didn't, but she wasn't at all. Her hair reached the small of her back and was mostly stick straight, and she had long side bangs.

When she had finished getting ready, she grabbed her dark red backback and went downstairs. Her twelve-year-old brother Todd was there, in an oh-so-colorful choice of black jeans, black shirt with some kind of design band shit on it, black flat-rimmed hat, and black Vans. His long orange hair was falling into his eyes, and he kept hair-flipping every thirty seconds.

"Hey Todd," She called, and he looked up. "Hey Claire." He looked back down at his cereal. Claire poured herself a bowl and also made some toast, giving a couple pieces to Todd. They did normal morning stuff, eating and talking and bitching about school. About half an hour later they finished and started their walk to school.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Kay, bye dork," Claire called over her shoulder to Todd. "Later loser," he called back, walking over to his loner spot. It was a few feet away from Claire's but the same area of the school and they didn't get bothered there because it was the place where the 'outcasts' hung out. Even there the people split off into groups; Druggies, Sk8trz, Emotional and Trying too Hard Kids, you know. There were a few lone wanderers, but they didn't talk to Claire or Todd.

Lately, though, a boy in Claire's class had been hanging around her, offering to partner up for assignments, sitting with her at lunch, that kind of thing. They were in the smart people class, where instead of going to a new teacher each period you stay in the same room all day and take smart people lessons and use big smart people words and do advanced smart people work. There was only one teacher for the class, so it was multiple grades. Claire and Todd have had that class since starting the school. Anyways, one of the kids in Claire's grade just started nervously talking to her one day and continued to do so, so you could call them friends.

He was already there when Claire got to her spot. His name was Chris Plovert. Claire thought he was sort of cute, in a dorky way. He had brown hair, brown eyes, nerdy-looking glasses, and braces. "Hey Chris," Claire smiled, sitting on the ground and crossing her legs. He sat down next to her. "Hi Claire."

"How long have you been here?" She asked, undoing her hair and putting it up. "Ehh. 'Bout ten minutes." When she was finished with her ponytail she turned her back to him and asked, "Hey does this look okay or is it all tangled and shit?"

He inspected it for a second then said, "It's fine. Um, did you know that your bra is showing?" He turned a bit pink. Claire just giggled, turning back and playing with one of the straps. "I know. The shirt didn't cover it, so I wore my favorite one. Do you like it?" She grinned.

He turned redder and stammered out, "Uh..uh..I, um-" He stopped when Claire started laughing. She leaned against the wall so it was hidden from him. She liked to make him blush, it was so cute when he stuttered around all pink in the face.

"Nevermind, I'll just assume you do. Did you do the math homework? I didn't get like half the problems since Mr. Myner is a douche and doesn't explain how to do shit," She asked, pulling her binder out of her backpack. The plastic cover was stuffed with unpeeled stickers and random sketches.

He immediately took out the homework, glad for a change of subject. "Yeah. Here, you'll figure it out when you look at it." She took the page and started copying, talking with him about random things until they had to go to class.

"Thanks, Chris. Maybe you could teach for him, we'd all probably get better grades." He smiled and stood, offering his hand to help her up.

Claire smiled at him and took it. She didn't let go as they walked to the class and a few people stared at them.

"Oh look, the nerd and the freak. How sweet," One girl scoffed to her friend. Claire rolled her eyes and tugged him forward, ignoring the growing blush on his face with every comment.

"Uh..Claire-"

"It's okay, Chris. I get shit from them all the time," She fake smiled, but real smiled when a 'random' gust of wind blew up the girl's skirt, showing off her frilly white panties. "Let's go."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After second period, well second period for normal classes, Claire and Chris went to the cafeteria. They went to Claire's table in the corner, a few feet away from Todd's.

"God, that class is hell. Who the flipping shit cares about half this stuff, anyways? It's not like we're gonna be walking through the grocery store one day and be like 'wow thank god I know how to create a proper sustitution equation with variables and shit!'" Claire ranted, plopping into a chair. Chris sat down next to her, grinning.

"Wow, Claire. Good to know you're so serious about your education. It's not like this class is gonna get you into a good college, or anything," Chris snickered. He pulled out a brown paper bag from his large backpack. It was one of those bags with thick straps and about a thousand zippers that never seemed to get heavy. Claire rolled her eyes and got out a paper bag like Chris's.

"I'm gonna go get a water, you want one?" Chris asked, getting up. Claire nodded and started to get out fifty cents to pay for it but he stopped her. "It's okay, I'll get it."

As he left Claire thought about how nice he'd been to her lately. They'd always known each other from their class, and before they started hanging out she could sometimes catch him looking at her. Whenever she did he'd blush and quickly look at whatever they were supposed to be working on. Hmm...Did he like her? Well, he blushed alot around her and was really nice...and he's paying for her water..and he _is_ cute...

"Claire? Here," She was snapped out of her thoughts by Chris, holding two bottles of water. Claire smiled and took one. For the rest of the lunch, while they talked, she thought about it some more.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Miss Lyons, are you aware that you are violating the school dress code? Miss Lyons?" Mr. Myner, Claire's teacher, was trying to get her attention. And failing miserably. Claire was hiding behind her textbook, half asleep.

Chris poked her in the side. "_Claire_!" He whisper-shouted. She jumped a little in her seat, "The hell- _Chris_, what the hell was that for?"

"Ah, I see you are awake, Miss Lyons. Now if you would please go to the office and see if your shirt passes the school's dress code? I would hate to get in trouble with the principal for allowing one of my students to go around with a less than acceptable school appearance," Her teacher said carefully, as he knew Claire liked starting arguments. Today, though, he didn't have to worry as she just smiled and left.

Claire knocked on the familiar door to the principal's office, strolling in without waiting for an okay. "Well hi there, P-Burns. How's your day been going? Is that a new suit?"

Principal Burns sighed. Another Claire Incident. "Hello Claire. Take a seat." She did, plopping down onto her favorite seat, a squashy maroon armchair. "What is it this time, Miss Lyons? You do know this is your third visit this week, and it's only Thursday."

"Myner says I'm not passing dress code. Crazy, right? This is classy compared to some of the 'girls' sliming around here," She said, casually throwing her legs over one of her armrests.

Miss Burns only then noticed the thin lace straps of her shirt and the amount of bra showing from it. Half of the back was out, and both straps were showing. The purple and neon green zebra print was slightly visible through the white of her cami. The principal sighed. "Claire. You know you're not supposed to have any undergarments showing. We've been through this before."

"Yeah, but I really liked this shirt. At least I picked a cool bra, isn't it pretty?" Claire said, affectionately fingering one of the straps.

"Claire-"

"Look, Miss Burns, this is way better than what some of the spoiled brats around here wear. You know what I mean. The only reason they don't get in trouble is because they have rich daddies to _bribe_ the _staff_ into letting it go. You don't want that unfair news spreading around the school, do you? At least I'm _wearing_ underclothes," Claire said, looking the principal dead in the eye. Countless visits to the office had helped her grow unafraid of the staff. The principal liked her, anyways.

Miss Burns sighed. "Claire- Nevermind. Just, just go to class, alright? And- at least _try_ not to start things, okay Claire? You're a very bright girl, and driven, too, but stubborn. That could be a good thing, but just listen to your teacher."

"Kay. See you next time, Miss Burns," Claire waved and skipped out the door. When she got back to her class she smiled 'sweetly' at Mr. Myner and strolled over to her desk, discreetly accepting Todd's high five from his desk. When she got back to her table Chris raised an eyebrow at her.

"Another win?"

"Yep. You know me."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The rest of the day went by quickly. Todd got in trouble for snorting when Mr. Myner said 'it needs to be bigger,' Claire got in trouble for writing sarcastic answers on a riddle sheet(Q: what is yours but others use it more than you? A: your crotch; Q: what is so fragile when you say it's name you break it? A: virginity), Chris blushed when Claire made sex jokes about the two of them, nothing out of the ordinary.

Claire was walking towards the route to her house with Todd. She turned around and called out to Chris, "Bye! See you tomorrow!" but he ran up and grabbed her arm. He looked nervous.

"Uhh..Do you wanna...gooutsometime?" He mumbled, bright red and looking down at his feet. Claire giggled. "Sure, how about tomorrow? After school?"

Chris looked surprised that she said yes, but said excitedly, "Yeah! I'll, um, call you or something..yeahbye." He turned redder somehow and ran off. Claire and Todd were silent for a moment until Todd grinned and said, "_Ahhhh_ shit."

Claire smiled and punched him. "Shut up."

"You go girl-"

"Todd!"

"Claire's got a boyfriend, Claire's-"

"Alright let's go!" Claire shouted over his off-key singing. She clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed. "You little shit."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When they got home Todd was still teasing Claire about Chris. "I wonder what the kids'll look like. Maybe blonde with brown eyes?"

"I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"Or perhaps blue eyes with brown hair? Maybe a girl version of him and a boy version of you? They could be twins!"

Todd was still snickering when they walked through their front door. They went into the kitchen, as usual, and found their parents sitting at the table. They looked serious.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Sit down, kids. We have something to tell you."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**this is like the longest chapter i've ever written. i may or may not be starting **_**another**_** new story, but it wont be very long. i promise. and ooh, clairexplovert, what's gonna happen...**

**QOTD: what's your favorite book? if it's part of a series put which one it is. my favorite book is probably ****The School of Possibilites****. if you haven't read it go read it it's awesome.**

**-sarah:)**


	3. power groups and LOTION WARS

**hai. **

**I do not own the Clique.**

**AN: i added more links to character pictures, and changed claire's and jonah's. go stare at them.**

**also, NEW SIDE CHARACTER LIST:**

Chris Plovert

Dylan Marvil

Olivia Ryans

Chris Abeley

Harris Fisher

Skye Hamilton

Kemp Hurley

Griffin Hastings

Landon Crane

Tiny Nathan

**(i made myself a guide with the whole plot and characters list and shit, so the side characters changed)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Sit down, kids. We have something to tell you."

Claire looked at Todd, who shrugged. They sat down nervously, watching their parents with wary eyes.

"We all know that you two are very gifted kids." They all knew he wasn't just talking about their intelligence. He meant their powers. "You can do things that other kids can't, like your power over water and fire and things. Or your memory or hearing or speed."

Claire and Todd could control elements, sure, but they _had_ aquired some other skills over the years. Such as unnatural speed, memory, hearing, and strength. Nothing too obvious, but you'd know it wasn't normal for their age. Other things, too, but they didn't know what to name them as they hadn't mastered the ability as they had with their natural ones.

"Well...lord, how do I say this..."

Judi interrupted him. "You've got a letter from a sort of school, where apparently kids who can do things like you two go to learn stuff. Like how to control yourselves, and other things about what you can do."

Jay looked a little peeved at being cut off, but didn't say anything about it. "Yes, basically. It's a boarding school, not too far from here. We think you would want to go, since you've always said things about...not fitting in."

Claire's eyes lit up. This...this was perfect. They could learn, and he said it wasn't far. "What's it called?" She asked eagerly. Todd, however, looked a little wary.

"Bennette Academy." Both of their ears perked up at the name; where had they heard it before? "You might remember it."

Judi sighed. "When Claire was twelve they sent a letter, wanting her to come attend." Claire widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but Judi cut her off. "We didn't want you to leave yet, sweetie, you have to understand. You and Todd only had each other at school, so we sent a letter back, asking if you two could come together. Since you two have the same abilities."

Jay explained more, seeing Claire's still upset face. "They said you could come when Todd was old enough, and the age to start is twelve. We didn't want you to go on your own, Claire, and it was only two years, but you two should go now."

Todd looked a bit mad. "What, you've never had a problem with the powers before. And now you're just shoving us off to some place you've never even _heard_ about, full of freaks like us?"

"Todd!" Both the parents and Claire looked shocked. "Todd, this is a _good_ thing. You've always wanted to find out more about us, and we'll be with kids _just like us_! We won't be teased or made fun of anymore! Things'll be normal-"

"_Normal_? Claire, we have freaking _magical powers_! We're not that normal, I thought you knew," Todd snorted, crossing his arms.

Claire's eyes widened, then narrowed, hurt. "Todd...don't say that. Don't freaking say that. Jesus Christ, after being the goddamn _freaks_ since kindergarten and not knowing why the hell we can do these things, after always wanting to find out, you're just gonna be like this?"

His eyes softened. "Claire, I..I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that, but don't you think this is a little weird? I mean, things were just starting to get good around school. And now some crazy type of Hogwarts or whatever is telling us to come and learn about who we are, well...I don't want to. I just want to stay here, with Mom and Dad, and keep on being _our _normal. Our normal is how we are now. You're just gonna drop it all for a chance to go to a completely new place, full of things we didn't know existed?"

"But listen, Dad said it's not too far from here. We can visit, and it's not like we're gonna be surrounded by strangers. Well, we are, but we can get to know people, and learn to use our power things. This is _good_, Todd, think about it..."

Jay and Judi just sat and watched while Claire made puppy eyes at Todd. Todd sighed. "I..I guess. But what about school, it's like the middle of the year, why are we only getting this letter now?"

Jay handed him the letter. "Here, it should explain everything."

Todd read the paper, Claire looking over his shoulder.

_**Bennette Academy: Boys and Girls Boarding School for Powers**_

_**Basic Information**_**:**

**Bennette Academy is a boarding school for children with special abilities, or Powers. Our people are not widely accepted by the non-power public, so founder Helena Bennette created our secret school for Powers. Powers are not common, and neither are the abilities they possess. At the Academy, your abilities will be classified into a group or groups that best fit your certain power. The groups are as follows:**

**Elemental- water, fire, earth, air, plants**

**Physical- strength, speed, sight, hearing, touch, smell, energy, transformation, flight**

**Mental- telepathy, focus, memory, prediction, emotion, influence/control**

**Atomic Elemental- invisibility, phasing, duplication, solidity, disappearance/appearance, flight, energy**

***all **_**known**_** abilities can be sorted into one or more of these groups.**

**Depending on your groups, you will recieve a personalized scheduel of classes that best fit your power. Each student will be provided with a dormroom, basic Power textbooks, any other needed Power textbooks, a school map(and yes, you will need one), academic supplies, Bennette Student Card, and a Bennette Academy handbook. **

_**Other Information**_**:**

**-Ages twelve to eighteen; Seven years of attendence**

**-The school 'year' does not follow non-power schooling times. Founder Helena Bennette reported 'hating non-power schools so much' that 'mimicking their horrid traditions was out of the question.' Her words, not ours.**

**-Bennette Academy does have electrical service, up-to-date technology, internet, and phones. We understand that students are used to this and also want to contact family/friends.**

**-School years always start January 10th, ending November 30th.**

**-School terms are three months, one month break(Jan-Feb-Mar, April break, May-June-July, August break, Sep-Oct-Nov, Dec break.**

**-You must have a pass to leave Academy premises, and get signed out by a parent/gaurdian. **

_**Packing List**_**:**

**If you decide to attend our fantabulous academy, which of course you do have you read this letter, then you will need the following:**

**Clothes that pass Dress Code; Enough to last school terms**

***Dress Code- students must be covered from...**

Todd didn't bother reading the rest. He handed the letter to Claire, who was poking him for it, and looked back at his parents. "I..guess. It _would_ be good for us, since we don't know anything about it.."

"Yeah, and did you _read_ the freaking power groups? I mean hell, _look_ at this shit! Flight, telepathy, transformation! What the hell kind of people do you think we can meet? Bet you twenty bucks we'll be boring compared to these kids.." Claire rambled, bright eyes practically memorizing the paper.

Judi smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Todd turned twelve in August, so you'll be starting January 10th, three months from now. You still have some time, see Todd? You're not just gonna drop everything and leave, it's not like we don't love you or anything." Todd rolled his eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After they got everything straightened out, Claire and Todd went to Todd's room. Todd lay on his back on the floor and Claire sprawled on her stomach on his bed. "I wonder what it'll be like. Shit, what kind of freakin _classes_ do you think there'll be?"

Todd snorted at Claire. "Never seen you so excited for school before."

"Whatever. So we have three months left here? Maybe we can get out of that science project for Myner." Claire giggled. This girl had strange mood swings. Then her already big eyes widened. "Shit, what about Chris? Ohmygod, we _just_ started being friends?"

"_Friends_? God, Claire, so unfaithful. You shouldn't say that about your husband. What'll the kids think?" Todd mock-gasped.

Claire didn't listen. She just kept rambling. "I have to tell him tomorrow, well Mom and Dad said the Academy isn't too far, and it's not like I'll never see him again, and hey it's not like he'll hate me, oh god what if he gets mad..." Todd rolled his eyes. They weren't even going out yet, she needs to calm the hell down. Todd tuned out her rant and closed his eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . **

The next day Claire woke up in her room, unsure of how she got there. She'd fallen asleep in Todd's. Whatever, she had to get ready. She walked over to the closet and decided to, _sigh_, follow the dress code today. Claire pulled out a tight T-shirt with crazy designs on it. It was one of her favorite shirts, with little zig-zigs and tear-shaped lines separating the whole thing into little sections, and each one had a different design or pattern or picture on it. After that she grabbed a dark demin miniskirt and mismatched kneesocks. One had dark gray and yellow one-inch stripes and the other was pink with blue smiley faces. She wore red high-tops on her feet, and her usual collection of colorful bracelets. Her eyelids were rubbed with purplish-blue sparkle shadow, and her pink lips had strawberry lipgloss. Her long hair was left down.

She went downstairs and Todd was there, in basically the same clothes as yesterday but white jeans. "Hey princess," She cooed, and he gave her a half-assed kick in the leg. "How did I get to my room last night? I thought I fell asleep in yours."

"You did. I carried you," Todd told her, stretching. "You gonna tell Chrissy today?" Claire rolled her eyes, saying, "Don't call him that.."

"Already defensive, eh? I bet you'd be an overprotective boyfriend," he snickered. Claire punched him in the arm.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Hi Claire," Chris said as Claire sat next to him on the ground. She smiled warmly at him and 'hey'-ed back.

"I gotta tell you something.." Claire said nervously, and Chris frowned a bit. "What's wrong?"

Claire sighed. "I'm going to a boarding school in three months." Chris widened his eyes. "Wh-what?" He looked sad.

"It's not far from here, and I'll be able to visit on weekends and stuff. And the breaks are different, instead of summer vacation and stuff, it's like three months and a month break in between. I'll probably be here alot.." Claire started rambling. She didn't want to make him sad or anything, he was nice and she honestly liked him.

"Oh..I guess it's not that bad, since you can visit and stuff. When did you say you were starting again?"

"January 10th. Three months from now," Claire said quickly. He brightened up a bit. "Three months? That's good, we still have time to hang out and stuff."

She smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that." Chris blushed a little, then quietly said, "Maybe we could do something after school..."

They both blushed, then made plans. Yeah, this whole boarding school idea is getting better and better...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**i'm sorry for like the shortest chapter ever, but i have slight writer's block at the moment. at least for the little basic shits, i have the plot down.**

**go check out my new character links. claire's and jonah's have been changed. so go stare creepily and stalkerishly at them. **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS COMPLETELY RANDOM, but me and a couple of friends wrote a story for our langauge arts class. it's called Lotion Wars, and i know it has nothing to do with any of my fics whatsoever, but i wanted to share it with the world. so here it is. **

_**Lotion wars**_

Once upon a time, Wolfgang Cackburg twerked into a nearly empty Target in search of mascara and body glitter. While strolling though the aisles he stumbled upon a lone bottle of marvelous cherry-scented baby lotion and his cold, scarred heart skipped a beat. Nearly twenty feet away, he saw a middle-aged woman with a love-struck look in her eyes. He soon realized that she too was in love with the marvelous lotion. Panicked, Wolfgang lunged for the precious bottle and firmly grasped it in his hands, stuffing it into his neon green cheetah-print deluxe fanny pack.

Upon seeing this, a security gaurd, named Leslie, comes to Wolfgang and says, "Sir, your fanny pack is suspiciously full. May I search your sack?"

Wolfgang felt hsi heart rate excelerate. "Am I in trouble sir?" he asks.

"Well, it depends, are you willing to let me look in that putrid fanny pack of your?" Leslie replies.

As those harsh words enter Wolfgang's earholes, he breaks down and cries hysterically. "My sack is not putrid!" he yells in between sobs. "It's fabulous!"

During this fanny pack fight, the woman, Dr Shawny, tries to discreetly remove the lotion from Wolfgang's neon sack. Through his tears, Wolfgang sees Dr Shawny's hands creeping towards his fanny pack and loudly wails, "NO! This here cherry-scented lotion, ideal for baby skin, is the reason I get up in the morning! My entire life has been soley devoted to finding this lotion! I didn't know before but I do now, so go lick a squirrel and leave me alone! " At this he falls to his knees and sobs loudly, mascara-filled tears running down his face.

Hours later, after his crying had subsided, Wolfgang, Dr Shawny, and Leslie armed themselves with water guns and pool noodles from a nearby aisle to brawl to the death, the last one standing recieving the prized lotion. During the battle, a little boy enters Target and snatches the lotion without being noticed. As the little boy skips away, Wolfgang sees him and stops fighting. Dr Shawny and Leslie follow his gaze to the little boy and freeze. "What are you waiting for?!" Dr Shawny shouts. "Go get him!"

Wolfgang's black-kohl-lined eyes begin to water. "I-I can't...I just can't..."

Leslie gasps. "What do you mea-" he starts to ask, but gets cut off by Wolfgang shouting, "I have a soft spot for little boys!"

None of the three were aware of the little boy. He was still in Target, hiding behind a clothes rack, with the baby lotion stuffed in his pants. Grinning evilly, he extracts a self-made bomb from the rainbow-sequined sports bra he was wearing under his Spiderman shirt. He looked at the bomb, then the three who fought over the lotion, then the bomb again. Closing his eyes, he threw the bomb to Wolfgang, Dr Shawny, and Leslie. He then ran out of Target.

Leslie saw the bomb and screamed, "Bomb!" Dr Shawny screamed, and Wolfgang screamed, "My real name is Henry!" before throwing himself in front of the other two. The bomb exploded, and they all got blown into tiny little chunks.

Upon leaving the store, the little boy was run over by a secret service man in a black car. As the little boy's blood and innards splattered across the Target parking lot, the driver smiled grimly and raised a walkie-talkie to his head. "Sir, we've got the lotion."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**okay i am well aware of the fact that you've all probably lost all hope of me having any sanity. but i'm okay with that. **

**QOTD: did you enjoy Lotion Wars? okay i know you probably thought it was fucking weird and you wasted a few minutes of your life reading it, but whatever.**

**again, go check out the new links! and the updated ones (claire and jonah).**

**-sarah:)**

**ps: again, sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. awkward

**gahh sorry for not updating in forever. i'm moving really slowly with this story, seriously. nothing much in this chapter, though. but i hope you still like it:)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Claire was happy that Chris wasn't mad about her leaving in three months. She felt weird, all excited and happy over a boy. It was new to her.

"Claire?" Todd waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Chris was standing behind him.

"Wha- yeah?"

"The bell rang. You know, cause school's over," he said. Claire looked around. They were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Oh.." She got up and started getting her stuff. Chris eyed her oddly and Todd didn't say anything. She had been in a bit of a daze all day, probably nervous about some girlish Claire thing that he couldn't possibly understand.

"Kay, let's go." They left and said bye to Todd. He was going home while Claire and Chris were hanging out. Both of them stood awkwardly for a second before Chris said, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Uh..I dunno. Do you wanna just get food or something?" Claire asked, laughing a little.

He visibly relaxed. "Yeah. Pizza?"

"Sure."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When Claire got home both of her parents were out. She guessed Todd was in his room since he wasn't downstairs, and went to hers.

"Gahh!"

She opened her door to find Todd sitting on her bed, playing on his old Gameboy**(fuck new crap, gameboys are the shit)**. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Todd smirked, pausing his game. "So how'd it go?"

Claire glared at him, her hand still on her chest from when she'd jumped seeing him. "How'd what go? My heart attack?"

"Oh shut up, drama queen, it wasn't that bad. Your date, you idiot!"

"Kay, one, you were sitting _in the dark_. The light from the screen was enough to make your face look evil. And two," Claire blushed. "It was nice."

Todd's teasing look softened a bit, then returned. "Good. Cause it'd suck to spend the three months we have left of school all awkward glances and lonliness." Claire giggled and sat down next to him.

They were both silent for a moment, then: "So ohmygod, like, what _happened_?" Todd asked in a girly falsetto. Claire giggled, "Isn't it supposed to be girls who do that?"

"Yeah, but you don't have any annoying girl friends. I'm all you've got."

Claire rolled her eyes and played along. "It was like, totally great. We went and ate pizza-"

"Ohmygod!"

"-and we, like, _talked_, and-

"OMGOMG."

"-and it was like _sooo nice_. He, like, was, like, _sooo _sweet."

"Oh. My. God."

"_Right_?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

They both grinned at each other for a second before laughing. Todd finished first, saying, "Thank God you're not really like that."

"_Right_?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"..."

"..."

"Ermm.."

"Yeah...bye," Todd said awkwardly before leaving.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey Chris," Claire smiled, blushing slightly as she sat next to him on the ground. He smiled, pushing up his glasses even though they weren't falling. "Hi Claire."

They both didn't say anything for a moment, awkwardly looking everywhere but each other. "So..um. Hi," she said again, laughing a bit.

Chris laughed back. "Hi." **(I'M SO AWKWARD AT THIS) **He looked around. "..."

"..this is weird," Claire grinned, looking at him. He laughed, relaxing. "Yeah. We're both really awkward."

"Well at least you're honest," he offered. After a while of more uncomfortable small talk they both relaxed, falling into their normal conversation. The rest of the day went like that, awkward at first than comfortable. When school ended they went on another adventure while Todd went home, then the same thing the next day.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"Ya know, if you two keep going on like this I'm gonna be ninety by the time you make out with him," Todd grinned when Claire got home one day. Claire blushed and whacked him with a newspaper lying on the counter. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet up. "Well it's true!"

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be all 'no Claire boys are baaad' anyways? I thought that was the brother job."

"I'm you're _little_ brother. But I _would_ be like that, if he wasn't in the nerd class with us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's a nerd, like us. Come on, he's had to tape his glasses together before. He wears freaking sweater vests!" he said, waving his arms around like a little kid. Claire rolled her eyes, blushing pink.

"Todd, _you_ wear glasses."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Um, these are _contacts_, princess. Get it right."

"Yeah, but you have glasses. Your eyes are worse than Dad's, and he's like almost half a century old!"

"I'm only thirty five, Clairebear. And what's this about my eyes being bad? Todd's are way worse," Jay said, entering the kitchen. Claire blushed again and he ruffled her hair. Todd stuck his tongue out at her. "What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about how Claire's boyfriend is a nerd-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's this about my baby girl having a _boyfriend_?" Jay suddenly looked stern, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, which apparently aren't as bad as Todd's, at Claire. She paled and looked nervous, becoming very interested in the pattern of the floorboards.

"Um, nothing, Daddy," she said in a shaky high-pitched voice. Jay raised an eyebrow.

Todd rolled his eyes, turning to him. "Claire's got a nerdy boyfriend, his name is Chris Plovert." Jay instantly relaxed. "Oh, good, it's him. He's in your genius class, isn't he? Sort of dorky, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, I'm fine with him. Wait. How long has this been going on, Claire? Why didn't me and your mother know about this?" He looked parentish again.

"He's not my _boyfriend_. We're just-"

"Ahh, Claire, don't be unfaithful. It'll be a bad example for your children."

"_Chilrdren_!?" 

"I don't have any children! Todd, shut up! We're just, um, going..out?"

"Well then I want to meet him. Tomorrow. Now, where did I put my shotgun..." Jay wondered, leaving the kitchen in search of a weapon. "Judi! Where's my gun!"

Claire widened her eyes and slapped Todd on the arm. "Todd! You little shathole! What was that for?!"

He laughed, rubbing his arm. "_Shathole_? That's a new one..and besides, now maybe you two won't be so sixth grade about this. It's sickening."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Ooh, excuse me while I remove the knife from my heart.."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"Um, hey Chris.."

"Hey Claire...are you okay? You look weird. Not that, um, you're weird-looking, but, um-"

"I'm okay, it's just that..Todwabeinstuparentomeeyou."

"_What_?"

"Gahh..Todd was being a dumbass and now my parents want to meet you."

"Oh.._Oh._ Um, okay then.."

"Today."

"Oh!"

"After school."

"Um..okay. I'm scared."

"Me too."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**shortish fillerish chapterish. i know i'm shit at updating this and we're not perfect, but i'm working on it. slowly. like a turtle. a moonwalking turtle.**

**review replies:**

**vannaluv: **yay, thanks! i hope you like it.

**wanderlusts: **yeah i like happy todd-claire sibling stuff, cuase most people just make him the annoying, overlooked little brother that nobody likes. and i'm just really used to cussing alot, so i use it in everything.

**outside the crayon box: **i was actually more excited about posting lotion wars than the real chapter, so yay!

**statuscrawler: **thanks, i wrote it with two friends for a class. and turned it in. i really hope my teacher read it. and its cool if you review late, cause you still reviewed. and yay long reviews are awesome thanks. yeah todd is so used to the freak stuff that he's sort of accepted it, which is sad but claire's all 'nooo' and theyr'e close, so its all good in the end.

**tammywammy9: **yay thanks, and i have writer's block half the time i write anyways so it turns out okay:)

**cerulean cascades: **you got me into caps lock you evil child. and your guess was close, you're just leaving out an important part of it. which is good for me, since its supposed to be a surprise! *streamers, confetti*

**awesomeladanchica: **thanks:) and wow i just realized that you really remind me of one of my friends at school.

**indie misery: **i dunno what i'm gonna do about chris. well i sort of do, but lol nope i'm not telling you. gahh i want all of the powers, and i wish schools used my year system cause srsly it seems alot easier.

**kaybyeee. i'll try to update both this and wnp more, **

**-sarah:)**


End file.
